


Traditions

by TheSparrow93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, desus holiday bingo 2k19, im soft yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: Growing up Daryl's family hadn't been the type for any kind of traditions. They didn't dye eggs at Easter, never had a barbecue for the fourth of July and certainly didn't hang a wreath or garland at Christmas. Holidays were a nonevent at the Dixon home.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: Desus Holiday Bingo 2k19





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> I literally saw the Bingo card for this years Desus Holiday Bingo and this happened. Did I write this super quick? Yes. Am I super rusty? Yep. Do I care? Nah. 
> 
> I used the squares: wreath, tradition, celebration, silent night and cold feet/hands.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy and I can't wait for more Desus his holiday season! 
> 
> and of course all mistakes are my own.

Growing up Daryl's family hadn't been the type for any kind of traditions. They didn't dye eggs at Easter, never had a barbecue for the fourth of July and certainly didn't hang a wreath or garland at Christmas. Holidays were a nonevent at the Dixon home, except Saint Patrick's day which their old man loved for obvious reasons. 

Daryl was a bit lost the first fall in Alexandria when they had, of all things, trick or treating. Kids in awkwardly made costumes going around to get not candy, but little toys or dried fruits. Thanksgiving a few weeks later had thrown him for one hell of a loop. He just wasn't used to all this stuff, these traditions. 

Daryl wasn't a spoil sport though and went along with it all. Even the holidays he spent in Hilltop, of course they did all the celebrations too, were met with begrudging acceptance. He should have been surprised that they even knew when these occasions happened but Eugene had been keeping track of the days since the start. He loved to make charts and graphs and over the years it seemed even calendars. 

Daryl's least favorite had to be Valentine's day, he never gave it much attention until the first time it rolled around after he started dating a certain ninja. Paul, who went all out over everything, had got him flowers and went out on a run to get him a present. The twin buck knives were an admitted great gift. Daryl had gotten Paul nothing and felt like shit for weeks afterwards. 

So, over the years he had tried to be more involved with all the celebration. He even carved the turkey, which he went out and hunted by the way, at the just passed Thanksgiving. Paul's favorite holiday though, was hands down Christmas. 

It wasn't like it was before, all the commercialization was gone. No one was trying to buy the best present or swamping department stores. It was all about togetherness, which Paul always pointed out was the whole point of it all in the first place. Everyone did exchange gifts but they were normally something handmade and from the heart. Which was way better than a Rolex or Barbie doll. 

Daryl had spent the last three years living with Paul and in the weeks of December Hilltop transformed. Pine trees were easy enough to find and cut down, usually a big one for the foyer of Barrington House and some folks liked smaller ones for their trailers. It was a shame they couldn't really do lights but lovely candles were scattered about on windowsills. 

Wreaths and garland were easy to make and were strung up all over the colony. It was actually very pretty as December brought in dustings of snow to making the holly berries they found to decorate with really pop. 

December was barely two weeks in but snow was coming down pretty good that night. Daryl hadn't even rolled his eyes when Paul declared it tree decorating night, yes they had a decent sized tree in their trailer because of course they did, as they finished up dinner. 

Daryl dragged the tub of ornaments out of the trailers tiny closet as Paul "fluffed" the tree, he wasn't sure even after all these years why it had to be called that. Most of the ornaments had been found at various stores, Paul never settled on a theme for the tree. He had balls in every color, icicles and snowflakes, ribbons and a few novelties like Elvis and a pickle. It gave a lived in look on a tree that would only be around a handful of weeks. It was perfectly Paul. 

Daryl was putting the tree skirt in place when he noticed Paul was humming as he placed some of the handmade ornaments from the kids around the tree. Daryl felt his heart skip a beat as Paul tucked a clear glass ball into the top of the evergreen. The tiny blue hand print with the initials 'RJ' above it were the only thing on the glass. Michonne had given it to them a few days ago when they had made a run to Alexandria. 

Paul's fingertips linger on the handprint, smile wide as he shifted from humming to softly singing. Daryl never knew this feeling growing up, how warm it was to have these times with someone. To make traditions, like decorating a tree as snow tried to pile up outside and the love of his life was doing his own cover of Silent Night. 

"What?" Paul grinned down at Daryl as he picked up the glittery star to top off the tree. 

Daryl shook his head, standing up and taking the star, "Nothin'."

Paul bumped him with his hip as Daryl reached up and put the star in place. Paul nodded approvingly as he looked over the branches and then moved to the couch. Daryl plopped down next to him and ninja leaned into him happily. It was nice, even when Paul's forever cold hands slipped under the hem of his shirt as he cuddled into Daryl's side. 

"Okay, what for real?" Paul's nose was slightly chilly, Daryl might need to add some logs to their small wood stove before bed, as he bumped the hinge of Daryl's jaw, "You've been grinning like a fool tonight. Have you forgotten your grinchy ways this year?" 

"Never been a grinch." Daryl grumbled even though that was hardly true but he wasn't going to admit that. 

Paul leaned back to give him a disbelieving look and Daryl sighed giving in, "It's just, this is really nice. Decorating and all."

"Yeah, it is but we decorated the last two years and you were," Paul smirked as he tucked his hands, still cold, right against Daryl's belly, "A grinch the whole time." 

Daryl rolled his eyes, "I like the tradition, I guess. Never had that growing up. It's nice." 

Paul's face melted from the smirk to an almost dopey smile and Daryl ignored the heat that filled his cheeks at the sight, "I like it too, babe." 

Paul leaned back against him, Daryl managing to get the throw off the back of the couch around them since they didn't seem to be moving anytime soon. Daryl pressed his face into Paul's hair as he whispered, "If I'm the grinch, doesn't that make you Max?" 

Daryl squeaked a Paul pinched his side, "I am Cindy Lou Who and don't you forget it."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was even half descent. Did I mention that I'm rusty? But when the desus feels hit ya just gotta get them out. 
> 
> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!


End file.
